Draco In the Muggle Games
by SnapeStyles
Summary: Draco on a mission for the dark lord finds himself caught up in the hunger games. With help from a seasoned competitor Snape will he be able to survive? can be read as a sequel to Snape and the Curry or not


Draco Malfoy in the Hunger Games

"Stupid muggles..." Draco Malfoy muttered under his breath as he made his way to the town square of District 1. He had been sent on a mission to collect something, a horcrux he believed, he couldn't remember. As he looked around observing the town he ran a hand through his short blonde hair and groaned.

"Sending me to such a dump. Even for muggles this is ridiculous," he continued to grumble. "And this is supposed to be one of their nicer places? What is this place called again anyway? Panem?" He had to think it over before deciding he really didn't care that much.

As he walked into the town square he noticed that everyone was already gathered here, but he had no idea why. There were people between the ages of twelve and eighteen standing in pens like cattle, divided between girls and boys. Everyone else was standing off to the side watching. There were large bowls filled with paper on the town hall steps with a woman standing there in a gaudy outfit. The woman had shockingly pale skin, big bright colored lips, and pink hair that was standing tall on her head. Lining the square were men dressed in all white uniforms with riot gear; they were called peacekeepers from what he'd heard.

As Draco stood observing the square two peacekeepers hooked him under the arms. His head shot up and he looked at them shocked.

"What are you doing, unhand me!" he ordered, they ignored him.

"Shouldn't you be signing up boy? You are definitely not nineteen," one observed looking him up and down.

"No I am not but unhand me! I have no part in whatever this is! Now let me go!" he snapped angrily. His demands were ignored and he was dragged over to a table and brought to the front of the line.

"Name," the peacekeeper sitting there said in a monotone voice.

"Draco Malfoy!" he growled hoping that hearing his name they would realize who he was and why he was here, and let him go! But, the man ignored the name off and wrote it down. One of the peacekeepers holding him forced his hand to the man at the table who put a machine to his finger. There was a sharp prick and he gasped.

"What are you doing?" he demanded. "My father will hear about this!" he called as the peacekeepers led him into the boys' pen and let him be with a firm warning to stay put.

Angry, Draco looked around. People were looking at him like he was insane and maybe he was. Offering to go on this job was most definitely not his brightest idea.

"I knew he should have sent Wormtail from the moment I got to this dump," he grumbled to himself. Not soon after he was forced into the pen a movie began to play on one of the big television screens. It showed people fighting and described an uprising that was quickly put down. This was the history of Panem apparently and Draco was currently participating in what was called the Reaping. Girls and Boys between the ages of twelve to eighteen are reaped to participate in the Hunger Games where there is one victor and all other "tributes" are killed off.

Once the movie was over the woman standing next to the bowls smiled and clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Don't you just love that?" she questioned happily.

"Not really…" Draco muttered bitterly.

"Now it is time to pick our tributes ladies first," she walked over to the bowl on the left that was positioned in front of the girls pen.

"Glimmer!" she called out a name and a girl with long wavy blonde hair immediately walked out of the pen and over.

"Now the boys," the woman said and she pulled out a piece of paper from the boys bowl. She opened it and there was a long pause.

"Draco Malfoy!" His eyes widened and his heart sank.

"Where is Draco Malfoy?" the woman asked.

"Come up here please," she said. Slowly Draco willed himself to move though he didn't know why he was walking up to the stage and not running. People parted for him like the Red Sea and then he descended the steps.

"We have our tributes for the 75th annual hunger games!" she called happily and then they were ushered through the door into the town hall.

Inside the town hall was a blur to Draco. He just remembered sitting in a room in silence by himself for god knows how long, before he was fetched and put on a train. As he walked on the train a peacekeeper stopped him and searched him. They found nothing except his wand and that was when he snapped out of his daze.

"A weapon," the peacekeeper stated examining it.

"That's my wand give it back!" Draco ordered firmly.

"I think not. We wouldn't want you killing yourself before you got to the arena. Or killing your fellow tribute to get a head start. Or even escaping. So this will be confiscated," he said simply and walked away. Draco gritted his teeth.

"My father will hear about this!" he screamed at the peacekeeper who paid no mind.

On the train Draco spent some quality time with the other tribute Glimmer and the woman who'd picked his name, Effie.

"Oh you'll have a wonderful time in the capital!" she gushed. Draco rolled his eyes.

"So where's our mentor?" Glimmer asked.

"Oh he said he would meet us at the station nothing to worry about," Effie said with a wave of her hand and proceeded to talk about everything in the capital again. Draco got tired of it and retired to his room early and stayed there until the end of the train ride.

Once they got to the station in the capital Draco walked off the train with Effie and Glimmer.

"Now where is he…" Effie muttered to herself looking around. A man wearing all black robes with shoulder length black greasy looking hair walked over to them.

"Professor Snape!" Draco called. "You came to bring me back to my father right? Oh thank Salazar! This place is awful!" Snape watched him but shook his head slowly.

"I am your mentor Malfoy," Snape said. Draco's face fell.

"What?"

"Oh Snape! Good you're here! These are your tributes Glimmer and Draco. Train them well! Tata now I must go! I do have things to do but I'll see you later!" Effie said and walked away.

"Nice to meet you miss Glimmer," Snape said and she nodded to him. Snape led them into the building they were across from where they would be staying. He showed them their rooms and they all sat down to eat since it was late. Draco didn't speak but Glimmer happily chatted with Snape and asked him many questions.

"Annoying muggle…" Draco mumbled under his breath and got up heading to his room again.

Draco sat by himself for a little over an hour until his door opened and Snape walked in. Draco glanced over his shoulder at him.

"What?"

"Malfoy I know you are not happy to be here. I understand how you feel…"

"No you don't! I don't understand why you won't just take me out of here! Why won't you just bring me back to Voldemort? I can't complete my mission now! Just get me out of here!" Draco snapped angrily. Snape shook his head slowly.

"I cannot. I do not have my wand either. And Draco I have more knowledge about this than you know… I have been in your place before," he confessed. Draco stared at him wide-eyed.

"You were a tribute?" Draco asked. Snape nodded slowly.

"Quite a while ago I was caught up in the situation as you were. But I also became a victor and I'll train you so you can be too. I hope to be as good a mentor for you as mine was to me," he told him with a dreamy look in his eyes.

The next day they were brought to the training room Draco stuck close to Snape and followed his instructions closely. When Glimmer made a scene because Snape wasn't helping her he let Draco work on his own. As he did he observed the other tributes. Some were very muscular and seemed talented at fighting and would be tough opponents. There were some that just looked like they shouldn't be there and would most likely be the first to die, this included a little girl and a sickly looking boy. Then he noticed a girl with long brown hair in a braid standing working with a blonde muscular boy. They seemed to be very close.

Snape walked over to inspect his work with his fire. "Who are those two?" Draco asked. Snape looked up at the boy and the girl Draco had spoken of.

"Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark District 12 one of the lower districts. They are very good fighters though, this is their second games they cheated the system and both won last time. They are the capital's sweethearts and are in love." Snape explained before criticizing Draco's fire.

They went back to the training room several times but Katniss and Peeta seemed to never separate. Draco decided he would go see what they were doing one day. The two were practicing camouflage when he walked over.

"Hello what are you doing?" he asked as nicely as possible. They glanced at him.

"Camouflage." Katniss replied. He glanced at Peeta's arm it blended almost perfectly to the tree.

"You're quite good," he complimented. They nodded to him. Aggravated that they were giving him one-word answers he walked away.

The next day Katniss was alone so Draco tried approaching her again. He figured if they had been such good fighters or at least enough so they could become victors they could be valuable allies.

"What are you making?" Draco asked. She glanced at him as she tied a piece of wire.

"A snare."

"A snare? What's that?" he asked.

"It's for catching animals to kill and eat," she explained.

"You have to kill your own food in the arena?" Draco asked revolted. She glanced at him slightly confused and nodded slowly.

"Did you think they gave it to you?" she questioned. He was about to nod but thought better of it.

"No. You're quite the smart girl would you like to be my ally?" he asked. She paused as she finished her snare.

"No."

"No? What do you mean no?" Draco demanded shocked.

"No." she repeated.

"Fine your loss." He hissed and stomped away.

"Damn stupid girl I bet someone else made that snare. She'll regret this. Stupid muggle. Just like Potter," he spat as he stomped across the room.

During Draco's time at the capital he had to participate in a parade where you dressed up in some gaudy costume with everyone else and were flaunted about. But that wasn't the only thing he had to do. He also had to do evaluations apparently if he did well on those he might get sponsors. Since there wasn't much Draco could do without his wand he ended up doing a poisonous plants quiz on a computer and then created remedies for them. That got him a two one of the lowest scores out of all the tributes. And just like that his time in the capital was over and the games were beginning the next day.

Draco was woken up by Snape and led to a hovercraft that took him to a building where every tribute had their own separate rooms. Draco was told to step into the tube that brought him up to the arena before the timer hit zero. Snape stayed with him.

"Draco." This was the first time Snape had called him by his first name.

"Yes Professor?"

"Be careful… make alliances… and find a wand… avoid the cornucopia when the timer hits zero but go back and find a wand. Then you can win," he advised. Draco nodded and stepped into the tube.

"Good luck," Snape told him and walked away. Draco rose up the tube and was brought out into a large forested area on a pedestal. He could hear a countdown starting from ten and around him he saw the other tributes also standing on pedestals. The timer hit zero and some ran to the cornucopia in the center, others into the forest, but Draco just stood watching the blood bath that had begun in front of him. He saw at least three people die already and couldn't bring himself to move. A girl saw him just standing there and started toward him. She put a throwing knife in her hand and drew her arm back. Draco snapped out of his daze and ran towards the forest. The girl threw the dagger and it came up cutting his cheek. He winced and let out a yelp.

"My father will hear about this!" he called as he ran as fast as he could through the forest. He found a small stream and looked down into it when he was sure he had gotten away. The cut was small but stung and his blonde hair was already a mess.

"Stupid muggles and their dumb games…" He grumbled as he wiped away the blood. Draco found a sturdy tree that he climbed up into and sat in for the rest of the day, into the night. He was cold, hungry, and miserable.

Ten people had already died and Draco had witnessed three of those deaths. He had seen Voldemort kill people, but someone how he found this worse. People killing others just to win a title so mercilessly and getting the blood actually on their hands. It was awful and terrifying. _What he wouldn't do for a wand, _he thought.

Draco didn't leave his tree most of the day except to climb down and drink from the stream. When the sun was setting he heard someone coming towards him and his tree.

"Peeta! Peeta! Peeta!" He heard the familiar voice of Katniss yelling for Peeta. Draco smirked and as she walked into the clearing he dropped out of the tree.

"Hello Everdeen." He greeted her. She drew her bow and aimed the arrow right at him.

"Oh it's you… I thought it might have been a threat," she replied. He let out a growl.

"So where's your boyfriend Peeta?" he asked and she paused her face falling.

"I don't know we got separated by a fire and I can't find him," she explained as she slung the bow over her back again. There was a short pause before Draco sighed and crossed his arms.

"I suppose I can help you look for him, you don't have to beg. Though I would enjoy the show," he said glancing at her. She gave him a vicious glare.

"I never asked for your help," she hissed.

"You could find him easier if I helped," Draco pointed out. She paused and worked her mouth weighing her options before sighing and nodded.

"Just don't slow me down," she replied and turned around walking into the trees so Draco had to follow.

They walked in silence except for Katniss occasionally yelling Peeta's name. He let out an aggravated sigh.

"We have no idea where he is Everdeen. And would you quit yelling you'll attract attention to us!" He pointed out angrily. She shot him a glare.

"Shut up! I need to find him I told him I would protect and keep him safe," she replied.

"He's a big boy I'm sure he can take care of himself," Draco assured her. She opened her mouth to speak when there was a loud scream and the sound of a cannon signaling the death of a tribute.

"Peeta!" Katniss screamed and started running.

"Katniss wait!" Draco called and ran after her. Draco ran out into the clearing around the cornucopia and saw Katniss hugging Peeta near the large metal structure. Slowly Draco walked over. As they broke apart in hugging Peeta glanced at him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"He sort of helped me find you," Katniss explained.

"I did help!" Draco snapped. Katniss rolled her eyes and ignored him as she began to look Peeta over and tell him how worried she was. Draco began to walk towards the cornucopia examining the weapons inside. Swords, knives, spears, all sorts of dangerous things yet, nothing of use to him. As he walked deeper into the cornucopia he started to find other things. Things that would be harder for people to get to therefore were more powerful and rare such as guns, wires, and tazers. Draco was about to leave when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He quickly turned around and made his way over to it. Laying at the very back of the cornucopia was a wand and broom. His eyes lit up and he smiled widely as he grabbed them. _He could win now, he could survive, he had a chance! _ He thought excitedly. Slowly he made his way out. Peeta and Katniss still paid no attention to him. He sat on the broomstick and kicked off the ground. He flew through the air smoothly it was nothing like his Nimbus 2001 at home but it would do for now.

As he landed on the ground again Peeta and Katniss turned to him.

"What was that?" They asked shocked.

"A broom? What you've never flown before? Oh right. You're muggles you know nothing about magic," he said with a smirk. They both just looked at him confused.

"Well now that you're not totally useless I guess you can travel with us," Peeta said. Draco gave him a glare.

"Wait… this is the cornucopia the one place that people fight to have… why is no one here?" Katniss asked. They all looked at each other. Peeta opened his mouth to say something when a loud roar echoed from the forest followed by loud thuds that shook the earth. They got closer and closer until the trees at the edge of the clearing began to tremble and then fell over as the head of a gigantic dragon came out followed by a body.

"A dragon!?" Katniss called.

"We have to run!" Peeta yelled. Draco smirked, he knew all about dragons he could take this thing on by himself and show Katniss and Peeta why they should've begged to be allies with him.

"I've got this just stand back!" he told them and flew up into the sky around the dragon. He readied his newly found wand and flicked his hand.

"Antonin Dolohov!" Draco yelled and a jet of magic hit the dragon in the side. It let out a screech and Draco smiled triumphantly. This was a near fatal curse that could inflict serious damage. Draco hit the dragon with the curse several more times and although he was making burns marks and the dragon bled slightly it was definitely not doing enough damage to kill it. When Draco hit the dragon with the curse in the head it roared and lashed out at him with its front leg. Draco just barely missed its claws and gasped.

"Too close," he muttered. Not knowing of very many other spells that caused a lot of damage Draco continued to hit the dragon with the curse. By what must have been the twentieth time at least he was getting tired and flew to the ground breathing heavily.

"This is impossible…" he wheezed.

"Hey why don't you let us help?" Katniss asked.

"What can you do?" he snapped. She frowned and slipped an arrow into her bow shooting it straight into the dragon's left eye so it reared up with pain. He frowned and glanced at her.

"Fine," he grumbled. She nodded.

"Keep it busy," she ordered knocking another arrow. He nodded and flew into the air again. Draco may not have known of very many spells to damage it but he knew one to keep it still.

"Colloshoo!" he called and the dragon instantly couldn't move its feet from the ground. Katniss shot another arrow into its eye and then three into its throat as it thrashed about. The dragon threw its head back with a roar and fire spit out of its mouth. Draco instantly had an idea. He got rid of his curse on the dragon's feet and flew to its face.

"Hey dragon follow me!" he called and flew upwards.

"What are you doing?" Katniss screamed.

"Trust me!" he called. The dragon spread its gigantic wings and began flying after Draco. Draco had to lean forward so he was even with the broom to fly fast enough so the dragon wouldn't catch him. He kept flying upwards making sure the dragon followed. As he looked over his shoulder he saw it open its mouth and the fire begin to come up its throat. Quickly Draco veered out of the way and the fire shot up into the sky hitting the very top of the arena. There was a series of sparks and explosions as the dome began to fall apart. A large piece of the structure of the dome landed on the dragon's head and it fell to the ground into the trees making a large crater.

With a smirk Draco flew to the ground and Katniss and Peeta ran up to him.

"That was incredible!" Peeta exclaimed.

"You destroyed the dome!" Katniss said shocked. He nodded.

"Now we can get out of here get on!" he ordered and they climbed onto the back of the broom. With a smile Draco kicked off the ground into the air again and the three of them flew out of the hole in the arena.

"Where are we going?" Peeta asked.

"I'm going back to England. Where did you want to go?" Draco asked.

"Anywhere is better than here!" he agreed. Draco nodded and they flew over the capital and out of the country.

After about a days worth of flying they landed in London. Draco let out a long sigh.

"I'm glad that's over," he muttered.

"Me too," both Katniss and Peeta agreed.

"I can't really offer you a place to stay so you're on your own here, but they shouldn't be able to find you," Draco explained. They both nodded.

"Thank you for your help Draco," Katniss said. He nodded.

"Thanks for yours too I guess… You're not half bad with a bow," he replied. That was the best she was going to get for a compliment, so she took it with a nod. Draco shook hands with both of them and they parted ways.

Draco headed back to Malfoy manor with one thought on his mind. His father was definitely going to hear about all of this.


End file.
